Oh, Selena
by Demisbitch
Summary: Demi and Selena smut. Demi tries to make Selena cum first, but who will win? First time writing smut, adapted from my other story but I posted it separate as I believe this will reach a certain wider audience (Excuse the pun). Reviews appreciated.


**Demis POV**

I don't think I have ever been this happy with someone. Selena is everything I want, and hopefully everything I will ever want. She knows when something's bothering me, which I am entirely grateful for. It means I don't have to stutter my way through a sentence to try to explain my feelings, which feels damn impossible.

I'm 22 months clean of cutting, and 2 years out of rehab soon. Recovery feels amazing. It is hard, but you begin to find other ways of dealing with stuff. My weight is probably the worst thing; all my female friends are skinny, healthy and can do anything. I just feel sluggish, and the oddest one out of the group. Now I know the warning signs of these feelings, and so I can intercept them before they get any deeper into my brain. So, I decided to write in a random page I left lying around loose.

'The human mind is an incredible thing, but can be dangerous. In my years of wisdom I have learnt it's better to be up front with things that annoy you, overlook the small things, and that grades aren't everything. One thing I need to learn is how to reach out for help when it is needed. I have this notion in my head that if I ask for therapy that I am weak, although I do not have this opinion with others who may wish to go seek counselling. It's weird in a sense that it doesn't cross over in my mind. Maybe one day I will have enough guts to finally admit that I, Demi, need help. One day. '

I closed my book over to see Selena with her headphones in, moving her hips to the music. I'm glad I started paying attention now.

Selena glanced over at me, while I bit my lower lip and let my eyes trace over her body. She stop movements, removed her headphones and asked rather smugly, 'Something got your interest?' I lipped my licks in anticipation, God I love having a girlfriend. She always tried to tease me, but at this current tone of her voice – I knew she wanted it just as bad as I did, maybe even more. I refused to chase after her time like she was the mouse; I wanted to be the mouse. She walked over, and sat in my lap. She leaned in closer to my ear, huskily whispering, ' . ' with a sense of urgency. I kissed her, and she kissed me. Oh, how right the world felt.

I teased her a bit, not doing that much. Letting her do all the work. She kissed my cheek like she normally did, but this time I didn't go straight to kissing her neck – I waited. She swung her leg over my waist, straddling me just above my knees but slightly below my stomach. She used her nails to rub down my stomach softly, almost soothing. 'When we were friends, did you ever think of me, Demi?' she coyly said, while maintaining her smooth nail dragging down my stomach. I didn't want to give into her, so I bleakly nodded before she asked the million dollar question, 'and what does that pretty little head think of?' I rapidly answered a, 'Nothing at all'. Her attention moved slightly from my stomach to my neck again, before sliding up to my ear and next-to-silently whispering, 'Liar'. She slowly began to thrust her waist again, and my hands immediately went to her ass, grasping and grabbing before she stopped, raised my hands and said, 'No, you're not allowed to touch me'. I thought of asking Why Not, but then I realized, she's doing this for the sole reason of playing with me.

She done her recognizable smirk, and I stuck my middle finger up at her. She grabbed my middle finger, and index, while laying the rest of my fingers down. I set my eyes on her, and she set her eyes on me. 'Do you ever imagine me doing this to you when you think about me?' Before I could ask what, she placed both of my fingers in her mouth. I groaned and thrust my hips up towards her; in the midst of this she called me a cheater.

I brushed her comment off, and tried to distract myself from her little game. But she was having none of it. She smirked again, before it disappeared...along with my fingers deep in her mouth. Her eyes stared directly at me, while moving in-and-out. And I couldn't help but want them in somewhere else...but not her mouth. Inside of her, and not in her mouth. She smirked again, before biting down on my fingers.

I growled in pain asking why she did that, before she answered, '_You're so dirty minded, I know exactly what you are thinking about babe._' Before removing my fingers, and using her tongue to lick them for good measure. I pulled her towards me again, but she still insisted on playing this game.

She held her grip on me tighter and leaned down so she was hovering over me before she leaned to the left and whispered in my ear, "_Je te veux en moi. Voulez vous faire l'amour avec moi. Vous voulez réveiller fatigué de l'amour. Promemtame vous faire toutes ces choses et plus ... Maintenant j'ai besoin de vous maintenant!_"That was it. Damn her and learning how to speak French fluently. I almost came just listening to her tell me that. "I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me. I want to wake up tired from your love. Promise me you will do all these things and more. I need you… now".

Enough was enough; I flipped her over while kissing her, hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist, thrusting towards me, while I ran my hand up and down her leg. She groaned, 'Ugh! I can't take this anymore, clearly in frustration; she ripped my shirt off my body. When I went to return the favour, she insisted I use my teeth. Which I did. She breathed out 'Demi' in a breathless whisper, and I demanded her to say it again. She just seductively replied, 'Make me say it again'.

She shook her head and grabbed my hand._"Make me say it again_," she said seductively and I groaned and went back to the task at hand. I finally got her pants off and shimmed out of mine before relaxing on top of her. "You taking a break already?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me. I shook my head and leaned my forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" I asked sweetly. I didn't want to ruin this moment but at the same time I didn't want this to be something she would regret. She smiled up at me and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. "Do you have to ask?" she said smartly.

We stripped off quickly, and she threatened to finish herself off if I did not hurry up. No way. I kissed her collarbone, and touched all her sensitive spots. Her neck, behind her ear, her forehead and her inside thigh. She moaned, 'Please'. I positioned myself between her legs and rubbed myself up against her, and she practically begged me to move more. I thrust against her hard, and she groaned 'Jesus, Demi'. I grabbed her hips and began a steady rhythm before she reached out to my head, and brought her face up to me before asking I go faster.

I used my speed, and she started to bit my shoulder. Her teeth definitely broke through my skin, but I was far too concentrated in finishing what I have started. I realised that she was still playing me, so I decided to play her for a while. 'You alright, there babe?'

She was too far into being pleasured that she just brushed it off; before she caught her breathe to moan, 'You're such a cheat' and grasping the surrounding sheets to stop herself going over the edge too early. 'OH, really?' I laughed, 'You haven't seen anything yet'. I grabbed her wrists and jammed them above her head and thrusted even faster, but at the same hardness.

She refused to come, so I entered her for the first time. She kept gasping, '_**No**_' every couple of seconds. I just kept going, but she was still playing the game. 'Selena, admit defeat. You know I have won babe'. She softly said, 'No' again before she pulled me into a kiss, and screamed in pleasure with tears staining her face. My back was destroyed now with her nails, but she still did not make another sound. She didn't want to lose the game, and I was adamant on winning. 'Selena, just come, you're too close'. She sat up and pushed me off her, before straddling me again and fighting my movements to be on top again. She shoved two fingers in me, before starting to ride me roughly. No warning, nothing. I placed the pillow over my face as she rode me, trying not to show how much I was enjoying this.

I threw the pillow off of me, and decided to work her chest. She done a loud sigh, 'Be gentle'. I moaned again and placed my head down on her chest, she giggled and commented, 'Think you could handle me Dems?' I knew she had won, and she knew it too.

She was ridiculously good at this, and she went faster and faster. She stopped momentarily, took her fingers out and brought them to her lips. '**_Don't you dare_**' I whispered. She smirked, and put them in her mouth. She moaned and said, 'You taste good' and I groaned. She leaned down after entering me again, and continued to speak French in my ear. She was winning.

I could feel it coming, excuse the pun, and I screamed a mix of slurs and a, 'JESUS CHRIST YOU WIN, _YOU WIN_'. She did a silent giggle and fist pump, while I lay on the bed completely exhausted. 'I can't believe I won' she gloatingly said. '_Fuck_, I can't believe I came first. _Fuck_' I angrily said while covering my face with the duvet.

She smirked done at me, again. Before smugly saying, 'Well, I didn't come _at all_...'

Then it all began again.


End file.
